Titans North
by ShortyBoss
Summary: Season Six, Episode 3. With Robin and Starfire out of commission due to injury, Cyborg askes a few Honorary Titans to help arrest a weapons smuggler in Wing City, Canada. Rated T for violence.


Hey guys. I've been busy lately, which is why this took a bit longer than usual. Anyways, Episode 3 is Titans North. It would be criminal of me if I didn't mention that this story was based on Stakeout, one of the Titans Tales by Tari Silmarwen. She is possibly one of the best writers in the TT fandom. I would definitely suggest reading her work.

Disclaimer: Still don't own TT, I'm afraid.

* * *

><p>Cyborg entered the Titans Tower Medbay. Currently, there were two occupants. Robin was recovering from a nasty gash across his midsection. There was also a small cut on his face, and several minor bruises. Starfire had broken her upper arm, and there was some nasty bruising on her arm. Both of them had been injured when they were fighting Ravager, Slade's daughter, last week. Even with Raven's healing powers, it would be some time before they were back to full strength. They gave as well as they got, and had left Ravager with some nasty bruises, a swollen lip, and quite a lot of emotional trauma (1).<p>

Starfire was sitting next to Robin when Cyborg arrived, holding his hand in hers. She'd fallen asleep there, and was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Cy," said Robin. Cyborg stared at him in astonishment.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

Robin smiled. "You're the only Titan who clanks when he walks."

"Fair enough," said Cyborg. He sat down on the bed across from them, causing it to creak under his weight. "So, how're you feeling, kid?"

"Raven thinks I'll be back to full strength in a few weeks," said Robin. "And since it usually takes around a month to recover from these injuries..."

"You'll be back in about half the time," finished Cyborg. "It's always good to have a healer on the team."

"Yeah." Robin stared out into the distance for a while. "So, what's new?"

"Well, you remember when we found Professor Chang unconscious in his lair? (2)" asked Cyborg.

"How could I forget?"

Cyborg smiled. "Anyway, when I got to his office, I downloaded all his files. I was browsing them, and I found a list of weapons smugglers that he knew. I checked out the names, and most of them are in jail."

"How many aren't?" asked Robin.

Cyborg shrugged. "About ten or twelve. Some of them are in Steel City, so I asked Titans East to look into it. We'll handle the few that are around here. There's also a couple in Obsidian City and another one that's based just outside Wing City in southern Canada."

Robin nodded. "The Herald and Jericho can check out the ones in Obsidian; it is their hometown."

"And what about the one near Wing City?" asked Cyborg.

Robin thought about it for a few seconds. "I think that Red Star can handle it. He can get a few of the other Honorary Titans to help him; his choice."

Cyborg nodded. "I'll let him know." Cyborg stood up and walked out of the Medbay. Starfire raised her head and blinked wearily.

"Robin?" she asked.

The Teen Wonder smiled at his girlfriend. "It's nothing," he said. "Go back to sleep." She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder again. Robin yawned. He should probably get some sleep too...

Outside the Medbay, Cyborg paused, realizing he'd missed an opportunity to get some blackmail pictures (3). He smiled, shook his head, and opened his communicator. "Red Star? It's Cyborg. I've got something I want you to help me with..."

* * *

><p><em>When there's trouble, you know who to call. TEEN TITANS!<em>

_From their tower they can see it all. TEEN TITANS!_

_When there's evil on the attack,_

_You can rest knowing they've got your back,_

'_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol,_

_Teen Titans, GO!_

_With their superpowers they unite. TEEN TITANS!_

_Never met a villain that they liked. TEEN TITANS!_

_They've got the bad guys on the run,_

_They never stop till the job gets done,_

'_Cause when the world is losing all control,_

_Teen Titans, GO!_

_One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans!_

* * *

><p><strong>Titans North<strong>

9:55 a.m.

Pantha wrapped her arms around her, shivering.

"Remind me why I'm out here, freezing my butt off?" she asked.

"Because I asked you to," was the reply. Red Star did not seem at all bothered by the snowy climate. "Besides, I did not think it was that cold."

Pantha sighed, her breath causing fog in the cold air. "That's because you live in Siberia, Red Star. You are used to this sort of weather. I, on the other hand, am not." She shook her head. "I should have said no."

Red Star smiled. "You just can't resist my charming manner."

Pantha muttered something under her breath. Red Star didn't quite catch it, but it sounded like she was calling him an arrogant little something. The 'something' had been in Spanish, and was probably a rather unprintable word. As far as he could tell, though, she wasn't actually _denying_ what he had just said.

He flicked open his communicator and called the rest of his team.

"Kole, this is Red Star, do you copy?"

A pink-haired young girl appeared on the screen and sighed. "Why do you always say that?" she asked.

"Habit," replied Red Star. "Any sign of him?"

"No, still no sign of him. Why are we after this guy, anyway?"

"Doctor Bruce Angelatos is one of Professor Chang's contacts (4)," said Red Star. "He's a lecturer at the Wing City University, but he obviously decided smuggling weapons payed far more than what the university offered. This is one of several storehouses he uses to store his weapons."

"You're kidding," said Pantha. "You're telling me that dinky little cabin," she nodded at the cabin, sitting forlornly in the snow, "is packing some serious heat?"

Red Star nodded. "Most of the weapons are stored below ground, to prevent visitors from being suspicious."

"It doesn't look like the sort of place that would have lots of guns," said Kole. "Shouldn't this place be locked up tighter than Fort Knox?"

"I believe comrade Cyborg said that most of the security was inside," said Red Star.

"Well, he's not here yet," said Kole. "So what do we do?"

"We wait," said Red Star. "Stakeouts are often long and boring, and there's nothing you can do about that."

"Okay," said Kole. She paused. "Is it all right if we join you?"

Red Star opened his mouth to refuse, but changed his mind. The Titans weren't exactly an army, even if they were some of the best fighters on the planet. "Yes, you can come over. Just be careful not to leave any tracks."

Kole nodded. "We'll be there in a few." The screen went dead. Red Star suppressed a sigh and pocketed the communicator.

"You do many stakeouts with the military?" asked Pantha.

Red Star nodded. "I did participate in a few, yes."

"I've heard it said that war is long periods of waiting, followed by short periods of fighting. What's your opinion of that?"

"One of the old veterans told me that war was actually short periods of waiting, followed by very long periods of being dead (5)," said Red Star. "Fortunately, I have not experienced the latter."

The two Titans heard the crunch of footsteps in the snow behind them, and they turned to see Kole approach their hiding spot.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to them.

"Where are Gnarrk and Wildebeest?" asked Pantha.

"Disguising our tracks," said Kole. "Actually, Gnarrk's showing Wildebeest how it's done."

Red Star nodded. Despite his formidable appearance, Wildebeest was still only young, at about three or four years old. He had met Kole's Neanderthal companion Gnarrk after the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil. No one was quite sure why they had become friends. Very few people could understand either of them, but they could somehow understand each other. The two heroes soon came into view, very carefully brushing the snow to erase their footprints. Gnarrk was dressed in his loincloth and dinosaur-tooth necklace, completely oblivious to the freezing temperatures. Wildebeest was likewise unaffected by the cold; his fur trapped a layer of air under it, which acted as an excellent insulator.

"Gnarrk Gnarrk Gnarrk," said the caveman, and Wildebeest snorted in agreement.

"Gnarrk says he and Wildebeest covered our tracks," said Kole. "Only a real expert would be able to spot it."

"Supposing our doctor _is_ an expert?" asked Pantha.

"He won't be," said Red Star, eyes still trained on the cabin. "I checked his file; I believe he teaches high-level biological sciences. He only comes here when he needs to get one of his, ah, _heavier_ weapons, shall we say?"

"What sort of heavy weapons are we talking about?" asked Kole.

"Weapons like the PLX-1 missile launcher and the Z-6 rotary laser cannon (6), both of which are _highly_ illegal in most countries, including Canada."

Pantha was quiet for about ten seconds. "So, we'd better be careful in there, or we'll wipe out everything within five miles."

"The weapons are not _that_ powerful," said Red Star. "There will only be a blast radius of about one hundred metres."

"And everything inside that radius?" asked Kole.

"I believe the correct word would be 'toast'," said Red Star.

The Titans were silent for several seconds.

"Gnarrk," whimpered Gnarrk.

"Its okay, Gnarrk," said Kole soothingly. "We'll be careful in there, I promise."

"Gnarrk, Gnarrk," said Gnarrk sarcastically.

"Hey!"

Pantha grinned. Gnarrk's reply definitely sounded as if it had been written to the tune of _says you_, complete with exaggerated eye-rolling and sigh.

"Gnarrk Gnarrk Gnarrk Gnarrk, Gnarrk, Gnarrk Gnarrk," continued Gnarrk, and Kole started to blush.

"I-I do _not_ have a crush on Jericho!" she said, her face turning as pink as her hair.

"Denial," chorused Red Star and Pantha. They grinned at each other.

"Shut up," mumbled Kole. Red Star shook his head. It was going to be a _looong_ day...

* * *

><p>11:02 a.m.<p>

Gnarrk and Wildebeest were patrolling the area, but there was still no sign of Doctor Angelatos. Red Star was delivering a status report to Cyborg, who was currently doing reconnaissance in Wing City. The two girls were still at the campsite. Pantha was shivering fairly hard, even under all the warm clothes she'd thrown on. Kole seemed to be almost unaffected.

"How come you're not freezing your butt off?" asked Pantha.

Kole shrugged. "I guess I've been living with Gnarrk for so long that I'm used to it."

Pantha looked over at the Neanderthal, then back at Kole. "How did you meet him, anyway?"

Kole looked uneasy. "It's a long story," she said.

"We've got time to kill," said Pantha.

"I don't really like to talk about it," said Kole reluctantly.

Pantha nodded. "I know what you mean," she said. The two were silent for a while.

"So, how did you get away from the Brotherhood?" asked Kole.

"I'll tell you once this is over," said Pantha. "It is a tale that is better told in a much warmer environment."

Kole giggled. Red Star walked back to the campsite and sat down next to Pantha.

"Any news?" asked Pantha.

"Doctor Angelatos is currently giving a lecture at the university," said Red Star. "Comrade Cyborg managed to tap his phone, and sent me a record of all his calls in the last few days. In his most recent call, he said he would come here today to collect some weapons."

"Did he say what time he would arrive?" asked Pantha.

Red Star shrugged. "He said he would leave Wing City at around five o'clock."

Pantha pulled out her communicator and checked the clock. "That means I have to spend another six hours out here in the freezing cold?"

"I am afraid so," said Red Star.

Pantha shoved the communicator into her pocket viciously and sighed, her breath fogging in the low winter temperatures. "Our next stakeout will be somewhere warm, like Florida, or the Bahamas, right?"

"One can only hope," said Red Star.

* * *

><p>12:48 p.m.<p>

Kole stood a few metres away from one of the giant trees that populated the area. She took a deep breath and concentrated. She held up her arm, and turned her palm to face the tree. Her hand crystallised, and a crystal dart flew from her hand and embedded itself in the tree trunk.

"Good shot!" said Pantha. "How did you that?"

Kole shrugged, and looked down in embarrassment. "Well, over the last few months, I've been experimenting with my powers; just turning part of my body to crystal, creating growths of crystal out of my body, that kind of thing."

"And the shooting crystals?" asked Red Star.

"I discovered that one by accident," said Kole.

"Gnarrk, Gnarrk Gnarrk," said Gnarrk.

Pantha looked at the caveman, then back at Kole. "Translation?"

Kole giggled. "He says he still has the scar on his arm when I hit him with one."

"Really?" asked Pantha. Gnarrk nodded and showed her a long, faded scar on his right arm.

"So, the crystal hit your arm, gouged out a big chunk, and then kept going?" Pantha asked. Gnarrk nodded. "Ouch," said Pantha.

Wildebeest inspected the crystal that was now embedded in the tree trunk. He grabbed the crystal in one huge hand and pulled, but the crystal would not budge. He planted his feet at the base of the tree and pulled even harder, but the crystal refused to move. Gnarrk pushed Wildebeest out of the way, and tried for himself. He pulled as hard as he could, one hand on the trunk, the other holding the crystal. Absolutely nothing happened. He grabbed it with both hands and planted his feet on the trunk, but there was still no movement. He even tried to pull it out with his teeth, and all he managed to do then was hurt his mouth. While Wildebeest and Gnarrk sulked, Red Star examined the crystal carefully. He wiggled it a few times experimentally, before he pulled it out gently in one smooth movement. Wildebeest and Gnarrk stared at the Russian superhero in shock and amazement. Their eyes had expanded to incredible size, and their jaws had dropped so far that they almost touched the ground. Red Star, on the other hand, was inspecting the crystal. He noticed that, for some odd reason, there was a small hole at one end of the crystal. An idea struck him, and he pulled out a piece of string and slipped it through the hole. He tied the two ends together and presented the impromptu necklace to Pantha.

"For you, my dear," said Red Star smoothly.

Beneath her mask, Pantha blushed. "Thank you," she said, slipping the necklace on. "I'll treasure this."

As Pantha walked away, Kole stood on tiptoe and whispered darkly into his ear, "You owe me one." (7) Red Star looked at Kole in shock, and the pink-haired girl wandered off, barely suppressing her giggles at Red Star's expressions.

* * *

><p>1:27 p.m.<p>

Pantha was huddled on the ground, shivering like mad. Was it just her, or was it steadily getting colder.

"D-d-d-did anyone b-bring a heater?" she managed to say through chattering teeth.

Red Star nodded. "I brought one, just in case, but I do not think that would be a good idea. The light would give away our position."

"L-l-light, schmight, I'm freezing!" said Pantha. "Turn it on. Now, if not sooner."

Red Star sighed, and reached into his backpack. He pulled out a small heater and placed it on the ground. He flipped a switch, and the machine started to buzz. A warm orange glow supplied the area with light and heat, and Pantha sighed in relief as she crouched in front of the heater.

"Much better," she said. She looked back up at Kole and Red Star. "Do either of you have a deck of cards?"

Red Star reached into his backpack once more, and pulled out an old, battered deck of cards, and handed it to Pantha. She accepted the deck and started to shuffle the cards like a pro.

"Now, then," she said. "Does either of you two know how to play poker?"

* * *

><p>1:54 p.m.<p>

A large patch of snow had melted around the heater, exposing the hard ground underneath. Kole, Red Star and Pantha sat in a circle around the heater, each with a hand full of cards. Gnarrk and Wildebeest watched the proceedings with great interest.

Red Star scrutinised his cards closely. His face remained still, but he mentally swore at his hand in Russian. He'd drawn complete junk. Hopefully, he could bluff it and win the hand.

Kole laid a bet, placing some of the larger stones they were using instead of money into Red Star's hat, which was currently doing duty as the pot. Red Star matched it, and Pantha laid down her cards in disgust.

"I'm out," she said.

Kole looked down at her cards and smiled. "Read 'em and weep," she said smugly, laying down all four jacks and the five of spades.

Red Star placed down his own cards: the ten of diamonds, the king of clubs, the three of spades, the nine of spades, and the queen of hearts.

"Beginners luck," said Red Star.

Kole shook her head and scooped up all the cards. "Not luck, skill."

"Oh, shut up and deal the cards," said Pantha sourly. Kole shuffled the deck, and passed it to Red Star to cut.

"Any news from Cyborg?" asked Kole.

Red Star handed the deck back to Kole and shook his head. "Cyborg has not called in for some time; I think he is busy."

As Kole started to deal the cards, Red Star's communicator began to beep. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," muttered Red Star as he pulled out the communicator. "This is Red Star, go ahead."

The screen flickered to life, and the static resolved itself into an image of Cyborg. "Red Star, this is Cyborg. How are things at your end?"

"Cold," said Red Star. "I am also losing quite steadily to Kole in a friendly game of poker. She is quite good."

"How good?" asked Cyborg.

"So far, she has won three out of the five hands we have played."

Cyborg whistled. "Almost as good as me."

Red Star smiled. "Any news about the doctor."

Cyborg shook his head. "He's still at the university; he's in the middle of a lecture."

"Has he made any new plans?"

"No, I don't think so," said Cyborg. "I'll check."

"Thank you," said Red Star. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have another hand of poker to play. Red Star out." He closed the communicator and picked up his cards. The three of them were playing Five-Card Draw, as it was one of the simplest forms of poker. Red Star looked at his hand; he had the five of hearts, the five of diamonds, the two of clubs, the seven of spades and the queen of spades. He laid down his bet, and the others matched it. He looked at his opponent's faces, but he couldn't glean any information from their expressions; both of them had mastered their poker faces. Kole glanced at Pantha. Without lifting her gaze from her cards, she held out two for exchange. She took her new cards and slipped them in with the rest of her hand. There were no perceptible changes in her expression or body language, but Red Star had the feeling that she had a good hand. He declined the option to exchange any of his cards. Kole swapped one card. Then the betting began again. Kole lay down a small bet, whilst Pantha bet big. Red Star decided to bet even bigger. Kole shook her head and lay down her cards, and Pantha met the bet. The two of them steadily threw more rocks into the hat, until Pantha cursed in Spanish and threw her cards down in disgust. Red Star grinned and scooped up the rocks, emptying them out of his hat into his hand. He placed the hat on his head and scooped up the cards. Kole stood up and whispered something in Gnarrk's ear. The caveman smiled and nodded, and the two of them ran out to one of the snow banks. Wildebeest watched them for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to the house.

"Interested in another game?" asked Red Star, shuffling the deck.

Pantha shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>2:13 p.m.<p>

Pantha stared at her cards, almost daring them to change their values out of sheer embarrassment.

"Got any threes?" she asked.

Red Star shook his head. "Go fish."

Pantha sighed, and picked up another card, glancing over at Kole and Gnarrk. "What _are_ they doing?"

Red Star looked over at them. "I believe they are building a fortress of some kind," said Red Star. "I think they are preparing for a snowball fight."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Gnarrk poked his head out of the fortress and pegged a snowball at Wildebeest. It smacked him in the shoulder, and Wildebeest retaliated by scooping up a double handful of snow and hurling it at Gnarrk and Kole's fortress. The wall of the fortress held, and Kole started pelting snowballs at Wildebeest. Pantha ran up behind him and started to dig a trench. Red Star rolled up some snowballs and flew above the fortress, and started firing them from above. However, he was soon pushed back by steady anti-air fire from Gnarrk, and dropped into Pantha's recently dug trench.

"Bored yet?" he asked Pantha, and she grinned. She finished rolling another snowball and put it on the steadily growing pile.

"I'm just getting started."

Wildebeest popped up and threw a snowball, hitting Gnarrk in the face. He ducked back under the lip of the trench to avoid a snowball from Kole, and threw another one at her. It missed, hitting the wall of the fortress.

Pantha finished rolling up her snowballs, and split them into three piles, giving one to Wildebeest, Red Star and herself. Pantha leapt up out of the trench and threw a snowball at the fortress, forcing Gnarrk and Kole to duck. She took cover behind a tree as Red Star started to bombard the fortress from above, and Wildebeest attacked from the safety of the trench. Pantha closed the distance to the fortress, and ploughed through the wall, firing snowball after snowball. Red Star and Wildebeest soon joined in, and Kole and Gnarrk were doing their best to defend themselves. The teams soon dissolved and the snowball fight turned into a last-man-standing free-for-all with snowballs. Red Star rained snowballs from the sky, but was forced into retreat by heavy anti-air fire from Wildebeest. Pantha launched a sneak attack on Gnarrk, temporarily helping Kole in forcing the caveman back. Once Gnarrk was gone, Kole turned on Pantha and threw a snowball at her, hitting Pantha in the face. Pantha gave chase, but was distracted by Red Star's aerial strafing run. She launched a snowball at the Russian superhero, hitting him in the chest and knocking him down. He got to his feet and launched a snowball at Pantha, and came under fire from Wildebeest. Gnarrk launched a snowball at Kole, but the young girl ducked behind a tree, and the snowball smashed into her cover. She threw a snowball at Pantha, and Pantha caught it and threw it at Wildebeest. Pantha and Red Star ended up jumping into the trench, taking fire from the rest of their team.

"Do you think we could find a diplomatic solution?" asked Red Star.

"Maybe, but we'll have to use aggressive negotiation," Pantha quipped. (8)

"That's the only type of negotiation I know," he said, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Pantha's eyes widened, then she smiled and pulled the Russian in for a second, _much_ longer kiss. This time, Red Star's eyes widened as his brain shut down and he melted into the kiss. They broke apart, and Red Star felt as if he had run a marathon. Pantha was also breathless. Before either of them could say anything, Red Star's communicator started to beep. Red Star fumbled for the communicator as his brain slowly got back to speed.

"Red Star here," he said.

"Red Star, this is Cyborg. I've got bad news."

Red Star stiffened. "What is it?"

"Doctor Angelatos just got a call from his client," said Cyborg. "His client wants to seal the deal now, because we've been taking out all the other smugglers. Angelatos and his client will be at the cabin in five minutes."

Red Star swore in the privacy of his head. "Understood. Red Star out."

Kole, Gnarrk and Wildebeest were approaching with confused expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Kole.

"Angelatos is coming," said Red Star. "He'll be here in five minutes."

Those five minutes were a whirlwind of activity. Red Star scooped up his deck of cards and turned off his heater, stashing them in his backpack. Pantha covered the patch that had melted with fresh snow, and Kole filled in the trench. Wildebeest knocked down the fortress, and Gnarrk wiped away all of their tracks. They got back under cover just in time. A large black pick-up truck drove up to the cabin, stopping a few metres away. Two men got out, but their conversation was stolen by the winds. One of them went into the cabin for a few minutes. The second man stayed outside. Red Star recognized him as Doctor Angelatos. The other man, presumably Angelatos's client, emerged from the cottage and nodded. He opened the briefcase and laid it at the doctor's feet. The doctor rummaged through the contents for a few seconds then stood up, satisfied. The two shook hands, and Angelatos's client got back into the pick-up. Red Star took a few pictures with his communicator as the truck drove away, and Angelatos went into his cabin.

"Cyborg, this is Red Star," said Red Star into his communicator. "Angelatos's client is heading back to Wing City. I'm sending you the visual data now."

"Got it," said Cyborg. "And thanks."

"My pleasure. Now we just have to apprehend the good doctor."

* * *

><p>2:32 p.m.<p>

Red Star opened the door very silently and slowly, and the Titans stealthily entered the room. Doctor Angelatos stood with his back to them, with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He had just started to take a sip when Red Star said, "Doctor Bruce Angelatos, I presume?"

Pantha watched Angelatos's reaction with great interest. So _people really _do_ jump a foot in the air when startled_, she thought. The doctor had also sprayed a mouthful of hot coffee across the room and dropped the cup. Angelatos spun around and stared at Red Star.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked fearfully.

"Red Star, Honorary Titan, at your service," said Red Star, bowing. "But perhaps a better question is," Red Star straightened up and pulled the pistol at Angelatos's hip out of its holster, "how did you get your hands on a nice DH-seventeen laser pistol?"

Angelatos swallowed. "I got it off a friend."

"Your friend must work in a very dangerous business," said Red Star. "Considering this pistol has been modified with a flash suppressor and low-light optics."

Pantha sighed. "Just hit him already," she said.

Red Star shook his head. "Some people have no flair for the dramatic." He broke the pistol with seemingly no effort, and dropped the pieces at Angelatos's feet. "I apologize for my friend's behaviour. She has been sitting out in the cold for several hours, and that always makes her cranky." (9) He grabbed him by his shirt and threw him over in Pantha's direction. "All yours," said Red Star. He flipped over the table, and the other Titans hid behind it, their heads just poking out over the top. Pantha grinned and cracked her knuckles ominously as she approached Angelatos...

* * *

><p>One very short, curb-stomping fight later...<p>

Red Star righted the table and Pantha hand-cuffed the unconscious doctor to one of the legs.

"Well, that was fun," she said.

"Was it really necessary to destroy the car in his garage?"

Pantha considered the question for a few seconds. "Yes, actually, it was." She took his hand in one of hers. "Besides, if I didn't do it, you would have."

Red Star shrugged. Kole yelled out from the kitchen, "Hey guys, he's got choc-fudge ice-cream!"

"Gnarrk!" yelled Gnarrk, punching the air in triumph. Kole took the ice-cream out of the fridge and scooped into five bowls. Pantha picked up her bowl and sat down on one of the couches.

"Snow-ball fights, exploding cars and choc-fudge ice-cream," she said. "All in all, a good days work."

Kole nodded. "We should do stakeouts more often." She looked over at Red Star. "What do you think?"

Red Star paused for a few seconds. "I think that the five of us should form our own team," he said slowly. "The Titans North."

"Not a very original name," said Pantha. She smiled. "Count me in."

"I'm with you, too," said Kole.

"Gnarrk," said Gnarrk, nodding. Wildebeest snorted and also nodded. Red Star smiled and pulled out his communicator. "Cyborg? It's Red Star. I've got something I want you to help me with..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

1. See Ravaged Part II.

2. See Ravaged Part I.

3. You'd want to get blackmail photos of these guys too, wouldn't you?

4. Bruce Angelatos is a name I made by combining the names of two of my science teachers. Not mentioning full names, though.

5. Borrowed this from Interesting Times, by Terry Pratchett.

6. Both of which are weapons used by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Star Wars is great for borrowing weapon numbers.

7. She's not joking.

8. Modified the dialogue from Attack of the Clones to fit the scene. Sue me. Actually, on second thoughts, no, don't sue me.

9. Based on the conversation between Ordo and the Republic Intel agent in Order 66. RepComm fans will recognise it.

For some reason, I really like to use Star Wars references. That probably has to do with the fact that I'm a total Star Wars nerd. *sigh* I'll get around to writing Star Wars fanfiction one day. Anywho, the next ep is Titans South, and I'll be using even more Honoraries. Stay tuned!

-ShortyBoss.


End file.
